1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video apparatus which reproduces picture signals and/or sound signals recorded on a magnetic disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Still video apparatuses, such as still video cameras or still video player's which record or reproduce an image of a picture and a sound as electrical signals (picture signals and sound signals) on and from a magnetic disc (video floppy), are available on the market.
In a known still video player, a picture signal for one frame (one picture plane) is recorded on one track (in case of field recording) or two tracks (in case of frame recording) of a magnetic disc by a magnetic head. Upon reproducing the recorded picture signals, every frame of recorded picture signals is reproduced from the predetermined one track or two tracks by the magnetic head. Similar to the picture signal, the sound signal for one track is recorded and reproduced, using the tracks for the picture signals. Namely, the magnetic head in the still video player is moved through a unit of displacement corresponding to one track or two tracks for each frame to reproduce the recorded picture signals for every frame or the recorded sound signals for every track in order to output the reproduced signals to respective external output terminals.
Upon copying the reproduced signals of the still video player onto another recording medium, such as a video tape, the picture signals and/or the sound signals are recorded on the video tape in such a way that the signals suddenly appear and disappear. Consequently, when the video tape is reproduced, a viewer tends to feel unnatural or strange.
Furthermore, the same is true when the sound signals recorded on another device, for example a CD (Compact Disc) player, are copied together with the picture signals recorded on the still video player on a video tape.